yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Amihailu in Dreamland
Overview Amihailu in Dreamland is a Yume Nikki based game produced by Mishka. The game stars Amihailu, a 19 year old graduate of the Military Academy in New Soleknaya. There are no effects in this game. Instead, the player must utilize key items to solve puzzles and progress the game so they can explore new areas with the friends they they meet in the dream. Triggering certain events will cause Amihailu's head to feel clearer, and also open up new areas for exploration. Gameplay "Amihailu in Dreamland is a Yume Nikki fangame, where you explore an odd world in a fashion free from danger for the most part. There are a few areas where this game is different, however: *There are no effects in this game, and there never will be *There is dialogue and text in the game (otherwise solving the puzzles would be impossible) *The focus is more on puzzles and storyline than effects and wandering *The player cannot exit and enter the dreamworld freely *Some events may have different outcomes depending on whether your partner is in the party, or if you triggered another event previously. Additionally, your choices in certain main sequence events may affect item placement and how events play out" - taken from Amihailu in Dreamland's readme The game focuses heavily on observing key elements in dialogue and your surroundings, and exploration, rather then just wandering around. There is also the option for one of your friends to join your party, but only one at a time. Plot The game opens with the main character, Amihailu telling an unseen character named Mae about a dream she had the previous night. The cutscene then transitions into the first area of the game, a single bedroom with a computer used to save. Examining the bed reveals the room probably does not belong to her, and her environment is mostly unfamiliar. As you explore, you start to reiviel bits and pieces of the environment and people around Amihailu. Items In Amihailu in Dreamland, items do not need to be equipped,but can be used when interacting in certain situations. 'Key Items' *Hook Pick- "A thin, steel tool used to set pins in a lock." *Tension Wrench- "A flat tool used to turn a lock plug and apply tension when picking locks." *Phone Box Key- "A key for a phone box" *Skeleton Key- "A key for a warded lock modified to engage only the bolt. It can open any warded locks." *Pistol- "A six-cylinder pistol, chambered in 11mm magnum." *Yekaterina's Diary- "The diary of the network administrator, Yekaterina Barzova." *Triangle Hairpin- "A glassy,triangular red hairpin." *Lantern - "A lantern that lends your eyes a subtle glow. *Lemon Candy- "Amihailu's favorite." *Ae Cha's Diary- "The diary of Ksenia's aunt." *Tubular Key A- "A key for a tublar lock." *Guardian Talisman- "A talisman designed to return living souls to the normal world." - Using this item allows the player to view Ending A, who's dialogue is slightly different depending on your choices in-game. *Magazine Diskette 1- "Bromnian Hobbyist Magazine, Q1 2221. "Features U7b BASIC game source!" " *''' '*'Magazine Diskette 1 can be collected, but has not been implemented yet. Characters Download/External Links Version 0.02''' Official Website Steam Greenlight Page Category:Fangames Category:RPG Maker VX Ace Category:English